The Letter
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Peter contacts Colleen after being ill.


**The Letter. **

By Clare Quinn

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

Peter Lam and Mr Jackson Tate had left Colorado Springs to follow the rail road. Peter had been haunted by the young lady he had met who had been treating him for Malaria. Mr Tate had seen the look in Peter's eyes since he'd been treated by Colleen. Peter had not had it easy since he had been in America. He had been a perfect student and had learnt English quickly with his father. His father was an exceptional worker eager to earn money to return to family still in China. They had worked hard to no avail at digging for gold.

Mr Tate had the knowledge of surveying and was head hunted by the rail road to be there as a fore runner to survey for the Kansas Pacific Rail Road. It was to extend into El Paso. There were two alternate routes to follow and either one would be acceptable. Jackson Tate was to decide.

Mr Tate did not want to discourage Peter from pursuing a dream. They had talked about the young man's dreams. He was now on his own other than the older man since the sudden death of Peter's father. Peter's father had saved Jackson's life when he pushed him out the way of a runaway rail car that smashed against another one. He was indebted to Mr Choi Lam since that time. Since Choi's death Jackson had adopted Peter feeling he owed this to his friend. Now they discussed Peter's desire to keep in contact with the young lady. Hence he suggested that Peter begin by offering friendship and begin by writing to her. Peter began to think this idea an agreeable one:

Master Peter Lam

Central Railroad Construction Camp

Manitou

Colorado Territory

Dear Coleen,

I want to thank you for the tender care you gave me when I was sick in Colorado Springs. Nobody has ever treated me so kindly before. Mr Tate said that because of YOUR quick diagnosis I was lucky. He was so concerned when the doctor in Soda Springs refused to treat me. You are so clever. You must get it from your mother Dr Quinn.

I noticed you with your friends as we entered your town. You have such compassionate eyes. You did not laugh at me. Your friends acted like everyone always does do when they see me as I am different. It makes me so sad and lonely. Just because I have lived in a strange land does not make me odd I have a plait called a qui all Chinese men have one. Sometimes we are referred to as Koolies. As we carry our loads on a rod over our shoulders. We can't afford transport.

I am so glad that you accepted my small gift of soil from my home land. It came from Canton City the capital of Guangdong Province. I lived near the city when I was smaller. There is a lot of Foreigners' living there. They have a sealed off section in the city near the Pearl River Delta. It is called Shamian Island. There is a moat surrounding the area. Also guards patrol the perimeter stopping the heathen devil's(Chinese People) from entering there. The buildings are most beautiful and elegant and the owners so rich. The people living there are from the East India Trading Company who trade silk and spices to the whole world. We came to America on one of their clippers. The English are trading in opium for tea. There has been a war on opium in China as opium trading is illegal.

Our buildings are square and flat. My family have farmed the soil in the same area for many, many centuries. We are called peasants' by the foreigners. My family have seen many Emperors come and go. My mother died there from an illness that took many people including my family. That is why my father and I left and came to America to find gold to send back to other family members who are very poor. Father was unsuccessful and that is where we met Mr Tate. He encouraged my father to join him when he left the gold fields to work for the railroad. They had become firm friends. That is when my father died as I told you.

I am telling you this as I was too shy when I was sick when I was with you. It is hard for me to explain my feelings when I am with people as I have been rejected so many times. I just wanted to tell you a little about myself.

Your where so kind to me making me feel received as a friend. I have had trouble making friends as we travel all the time but I would appreciate it if you would write sometimes and be my friend. You are so different from anyone I have ever met before. You are so gentle and caring.

There is a festival called Moon Festival or Mid-Autumn Festival. It happens on the 15th day of the 8th full moon in September or October. We look up at the moon and think of our families. No matter where we are we feel connected as we know others will be looking that night as well. Will you look at the moon on that night and think of me? I will be thinking of you. We celebrate with a charcoal barbeque on the roof of our homes, fire crackers and Moon Cakes. They are cakes are made in a wooden mould with an egg or bean curd inside that represents a full moon. In the beginning of the night the moon is very large in the sky and low in the sky and as it gets higher it gets smaller.

I wait in anticipation and hope, by the way Lam means Forrest,

Yours Sincerely,

Peter.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lam means Forrest. (in memory of Sydney Lam RIP)

Choi means Money/ Wealth (for Jonathon Choi my boss in Zhongshan CHES Guangdong Province) (_Where East meets the West_)

Moon festival is an actual festival and seated on a roof thinking of family is unforgettable. We live in a such a small world.


End file.
